Lames
by Prongs-and-Padfoott
Summary: A collection of Jily (or Lames as I'm sure the other three Marauders would have called them) one-shots.
1. Just Drop It

Remus was late. He was usually never late, Lily assumed he had a good explanation as to why he's fifteen minutes late for patrol, or he better come up with one quick. The night before Lily had stayed up to study for a transfiguration test and didn't get a chance to take a nap during the day—or at least not a proper nap, which is a nap that is at least an hour.

Getting tired of waiting by the portrait in the common room Lily marched up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and knocked on the door to the sixth year dormitories.

"Oi, get the door, Prongsie!" A voice that Lily guessed was Sirius said from inside the room.

The door opened to James standing in the door way with a towel wrapped around his waist, only a towel.

"Evans?" He asked, looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

Lily tried not to blush or look anywhere but at James' face. "Is Remus here?" When James didn't answer Lily pushed the door open and walked in.

"Lily!" Sirius shouted and jumped up off his bed and gave her a hug. "What did Prongs do to you? Your face is all red."

At Sirius' words Lily's face turned redder. "Nothing, Sirius. Where's Remus? We were supposed to go on patrol today, but he's late."

Sirius smirked. "He fell asleep, allow me to wake him up for you."

A glint appeared in Sirius' eyes and Lily got worried. She knew she should probably stop Sirius from waking up Remus how he's planning, but she's tired and a little angry at Remus for making her wait.

"Fine, just hurry," Lily sighed. "Tell him I'll wait for him downstairs. Whatever it is you're planning on doing I'm pretty sure you don't want a prefect to see it. Thanks, Sirius."

Lily allowed herself a quick glance at James who was standing over by a bed that Lily assumed was his, still with only the towel. As quick as she could she looked him over and started for the door, running out of there with her face still burning.

Two minutes after she got downstairs a grumbling Remus came down the stairs, glaring at anyone who looked his way.

"Remus!" Lily shouted. "Come on! I know you're upset, but hurry your ass up or I'll—"

"Save your threats, Lil." Remus said. "I'm coming. Let's get this over with."

It took Remus five minutes to bring up the topic. "I heard you turned as red as a tomato when you went to go find me. James denied it, but Sirius was convinced you were." Lily's face turned red again. "Just like it is now. It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that James was only in a towel, would it?"

"No, of course not." Lily stuck her chin out stubbornly. "Besides, I don't have to explain why my face is red. We're supposed to be patrolling, anyway."

"Just admit it, Lily."

"Just drop it, Remus."


	2. Not So Bad

"Lily!" James called out. "What's wrong? Tell me."

The girl mentioned turned around to face James, her eyes still puffy from crying, but looking furious. "No, I won't tell you. You want to know why? Because we are not friends. We have never been anywhere close to friends—we can't even go more than five minutes in a conversation without fighting. It's Christmas, Potter so go celebrate or whatever—just don't talk to me right now."

The redheaded girl ran towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

Lily stormed into the common room. She looked around and saw Sirius sitting by the fire.

"Lily-flower," he began seeing the anger on her face. "What's a matter?"

"I'm not in the mood, Black. Leave me alone." She started off towards the girl's dormitory.

"You're not getting away that easily, Evans." Sirius caught up to her in a few strides and grabbed her wrist.

Lily struggled to get her wrist free, failing in the end. Sighing she looked him straight in the eyes. "Black, I'm not in the mood for this. Let. Me. Go."

All her efforts just made him chuckle. "Why I would never let you go when you are upset. Now come on and tell me what's going on." He towed her over to the couch throwing his arm over her shoulders so she couldn't get away.

"Nothing that you can fix has got me upset." She huffed.

"Oh, come on, you don't know that I can't fix it, not until you tell me what it is at least." He smirked and looked at her in the eyes.

"Why do you look like you've just pulled the greatest prank ever?" worry crept into her voice.

"Oh, no reason, I just thought of a way to cheer you up." The smirk on his face grew into a full blown grin.

Lily's eyes grew wide. "No!" She jumped off of the couch and was trying to get away from him. "No, Black you will not do anything." Sirius stood up on the couch pointing both of their wands at her. "How did you get my wand?!"

"Oh, Evans I have my ways. Now, what would cheer you up? Oh I know!" suddenly Lily was on the side of the couch laughing like a mad woman.

"Sirius! Stop it…now! Please!" The laughing girl managed to say in-between laughs. "Remus! Peter! Potter! Someone stop this git and help me!"

Remus appeared on the top of the stairs and saw Sirius laughing like a madman on the couch in a ball with their wands and Lily on the floor screaming bloody murder in between laughs.

"What in the world is going on down here?" his brow crinkling in confusion.

The laughing girl got up after a few tries and threw her arms around Remus to keep balance. "That…that…git—"

"I am not!"

"Sh…shut it. He…put a…ti—tickleing charm…on me." Remus started laughing at the two of them.

"Brilliant! Padfoot! Ow! That was uncalled for!" Lily had smacked him on the arm. "Fine!" he took off the charm on her.

Still laughing she went over to Sirius and smacked him on the head over and over again. That is when James walks in.

"Oy! Padfoot! Moony! You up?!" James shouted as he opened up the portrait.

"Jamessie! Help me!" Padfoot screamed as Lily kept hitting him.

Lily smacked his head. "Give me back my wand and I'll stop!"

James looked around the room and saw Remus leaning on the back of an armchair for support whilst laughing his head off, Lily whacking Sirius with a book while he was making his way toward James begging for help.

"What the bloody hell happened here while I was gone?"

Lily whacked Sirius again on his back then looked up at James. "A lot. Now tell your friend to give me back my wand!"

This went on for a few more minutes before Remus and James decided to go to bed. Right before Lily and Sirius went up the stairs to their separate dorms Lily gave Sirius a hug.

"What is this for?" He asked as he returned the hug.

She pulled away from the hug. "For cheering me up."

"Uhh, you're welcome? Not really sure what I did."

"'Night, Black." Were Lily's last words of the night as she went into her dorm forgetting what Potter did to get her so worked up about and thinking to herself; 'maybe Potter and Black aren't so bad after all.'


End file.
